


Descubriendo a su familia

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl penis root
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Chapter 1

Después de que samaritano fuera derrotado,Martine se une al equipo

Hoy shaw y Martine ven hacer la misión juntas,pero a Root le parece que ultimamente pasan más tiempo juntas que otra cosa

El otro día quería quedarse con Shaw pero ella se había ido con Martine,vino bien entrada la madrugada

Cuando se levantó ya no estaba con ella,y le llegan mensajes muy raros

Hoy ella tenía una misión sola,quería hablar con ella cuando llegara,pero no para lo que tenía que ver

Al entrar a la casa,ve que hay ropa por el suelo,y escucha ruidos,así que va y cuando entra ve que shaw y Martine se están besando,al mira ve a Root,se levanta pero ya se ha ido,se da contra la pared

Al día siguiente cuando va al metro no ve a Root,así que le pregunta a Finch

Donde esta Root:shaw le pregunta

Ella se ha ido,cuando he venido se ha llevado toda sus cosas:Finch les dice

Mierda:shaw le dice

Tenemos un numero nuevo:Finch les dice

Dime dónde está voy para allá:shaw le dice

Shaw se va hacia el centro allí se encontrará con Reese

Le ve y se acerca,camina hasta un edificio, también está Martine,ella le ignora

Donde esta Root:Reese le dice

No lo se:shaw le dice

Que le has echo:Reese le dice

La he engañado,con ella,nos ha pillado y se ha ido:shaw le dice

Reese no le dice nada solo van,hacia la ventana,ven a su número y esperan,Martine se le acerca

Que ha pasado:Martine le pregunta

Root no sé dónde está:shaw le dice

Vamos nuestro número de va:Reese le dice

Salen corriendo detras de él,lo siguen hasta un callejón,donde le esperan para matarle,Reese dispara,shaw le coge 

Quién soy:el chico les pregunta

Alguien que te ha salvado de tu jefe:shaw le dice

Se van,intenta llamar a Root pero no da señal,así que va a por algo de comer

Root ha vuelto a Texas,está en un hotel,ha pedido,pero abrir ve que no es la comida,sino otra persona

Que hace aquí: Root le pregunta

Soy tú padre biológico:el hombre le dice

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mi padre biológico,es:Root le dice

No hablan ya que la camarera viene con la comida, Root le dice que lo meta dentro,me hace señas al hombre para que se meta,al cerrar la puerta

Mira hace años,yo estuve con tu madre:el hombre le dice

Tú,eres Green,como es posible,mi padre él: Root le dice

Él era tú,padre y tampoco te crío,verdad: Green le dice

Si,tienes razón,espera tú: Root le dice

Si,yo lo mate,y por mí avaricia casi te mato también,no me tienes que creer pero sabes que es verdad:Green le dice

Mi madre me lo dijo,solo que no sabía que eras tú:Root le dice

Yo quiero conocerte,tomate tú tiempo:Green le dice

Espera,yo ya no tengo amigos:Root le dice

Pero ellos no lo son:Green le dice enfadado

Lo eran,hasta que descubrir que Shaw me engañaba con Martine,así que me fui y no quiero volver:Root le dice

Entoces que quieres hacer:Green le dice

Y si vamos de donde eres tú y me lo enseñas:Root le dice

Vale,pero hay que volver a Nueva York,por favor:Green le dice

Root le dice que si,así que cogen un avión de regreso a Nueva York,en el aeropuerto cogen un coche

En el metro Finch ha visto que Green ha vuelto,así que los llaman y van a por él,incluso Finch está ahí

Le acorralan en un callejón,han sacado las armas,pero antes

En serio Martine engañado,con la novia de Root:Green le dice

Que más te da:Martine le dice

Root oye un disparo y sale corriendo,cuando mira,los ve,es Finch quien ha disparado,ella ha sacado su arma

Root escúchame,siento haberte engañado:Shaw le dice

Quién le ha disparado:Root le dice

Yo:Finch les dice,en ese momento Root le dispara

Que hace:Reese le dice

Es mi padre biológico:Root les dice

Están en sock,nadie dice nada,se miran a los ojos,Root le está tapado la herida de balas,Shaw la mira y la ayuda

No la ayude,el es:Finch le dice

Juro que si él,muere yo mato a Grace:Root le dice

Nunca lo harás:Finch le dice

Acabo de descubrir que el es mi padre y tú le quieres matar,el ya no lo construye,lo ha dejado:Root le dice

Shaw consigue parar la hemorragia,y lo levanta se lo van ha llevar a su casa,allí le puede ayudar,Root la mira y ve que le está pidiendo perdón por lo que hizo

Martine trae el coche y con la ayuda de Reese,le suben al coche,solo queda Finch allí parado

Con cuidado conduce,y cuando llegan a la casa lo suben,Reese le tumba en el colchón,allí Shaw le cura

Le saca la bala que tiene el hombro,se lo cose y espera para que despierte,así que sale y se pone hablar  con ella en privado

Root lo siento:Shaw le dice con sinceridad

Porque lo hiciste:Root le dice

Yo,escuche decir que te estabas acostado con otras personas y eso:Shaw le dice

Quién lo dijo:Root le pregunta

Fue Finch dijo que te:Shaw no continua por qué ha caído 

Jamás lo haría:Root le dice

Era la misión verdad:Shaw le dice

Si: Root le dice

Shaw se acerca y la besa, Root le responde,con sinceridad,desde lejos Martine las ve y Reese se le acerca

Te gusta Shaw:Reese le dice

Si,pero ella la quiere y no pienso meterme por el medio de ellas:Martine le dice

Se nota que Shaw le hace muy feliz,y Root ha ella:Reese le pregunta

Si,y la verdad es de que Root ha vuelto se la ve mejor:Martine le dice

Tú sabía que él era su padre:Reese le dice

Sabía que tenía una hija,pero na sabía que era ella:Martine le dice

Que te dijo:Reese le pregunta

Hace tiempo,estuvo con una mujer de Texas,en Bishop,que se había enamorado y que tenía una hija,más tarde descubrió que la persona con la que se había casado las maltrata,así que ordenó matarle,así lo hizo,todos los mese siempre le mandaba dinero:Martine le dice

Tienes una foto que te enseñará:Reese le pregunta

Martine le enseña la foto y Reese la reconoce es la misma que Root tiene,es una coincidencia,así que sabe que es cierto

Root apoya la cabeza en cuello de Shaw y está me pasa el brazo por detrás y feliz de que la haya perdonado,ahora solo quiere quedarse con ella abrazada

Reese y Martine se sienta y espera a que se despierte,para hablar,al mira,ve que las chicas se han dormido,así que las tapan con unas mantas que ahí,allí,ponen la TV en bajo y a esperar


	3. Chapter 3

Shaw está viendo dormir a Root,no quiere levantarse para que se despierte,así que se queda sentada

Escucha unos ruido que viene de la puerta,así que frunce el ceño, escucha hablar a Reese que se levanta y abre la puerta

Que coño haces aquí:Reese le pregunta 

Donde está:el hombre le pregunta

Shaw ve que Root se ha despertado y la sonríe

Quién grita:Root le pregunta

No lo sé,vamos a ver:Shaw le dice

Así que salen y ven a Lambert con un arma apuntado hacia ellos dos,Shaw saca el suyo pero Root se lo impide

Baja el arma:Root le dice

Porque debería hacerlo: Lambert le pregunta

Porque ella es su hija:Martine le dice

Ella es su hija: Lambert le dice, señalando a Root

Si,ahora bajas el arma: Martíne le dice

Lambert la baja,pero poco después entra Finch también,todos están sentados cuando entra

En serio,ahora también a él:Finch les pregunta

Vete de mi casa:Root le dice

Porque debería irme:Finch le pregunta

Porque está es mi casa:Root le dice

Porque le salva no mato a tu padre: Finch le pregunta

Mi padre me maltrataba cuando era pequeña,un días tras otro,y cuando le mataron yo no llore:Root le dice

Finch no le dice nada solo saca una pistola y se la pone en la cabeza,Shaw no se lo piensa y saca la suya,junto con todos,pero oyen una voz

Deja a mi hija: Green le dice

Porque debería hacerlo:Finch le dice

Te juro que si la matas,yo voy a por tú prometida y la mataré: Green le dice

Nunca la encontrarás:Finch le dice

Soy un ex agente del MI6 seguro que la puedo encontrar: Green le dice

Finch baja el arma y se va,o eso parece porque de repente,coge un cuchillo y va para Green,pero Root se pone en el medio clavándosela a ella,Finch saca el cuchillo y ve caer a Root,Shaw es la primera en ponerse en marcha

Corre hacia ella, Green le está taponando la herida,Shaw se pone a su lado y le empieza a pedir que le traiga toalla,gasas,lo que haya

Green le hace una seña a Lambert para que haga una llamada,a los pocos minutos, alguien está llamando a la puerta y la abren,es uno de los suyos,con los suministros que ha perdido

Hay que moverla a la cama: Green le dice

No,si lo hacemos se caerá todo y no estoy dispuesta a que muera:Shaw le dice con determinación

Han traído suministros médicos,lo hacemos entre todos: Green le dice

Vale,pero yo le cojo la cabeza:Shaw le dice

Todos se ponen a su lado y la levanta,la llevan hasta la cama, donde Shaw empieza a curarla, consigue parar la hemorragia

Sale y les dice que no hay daños internos,suspiran de alivio,al girarse va que Finch ya se ha ido,jura que cuando le vea la va a dar un puñetazo en la cara

Green le dice que si puede entrar a verla y le dice que si,así que entra,tarda unos minutos pero Root se ha despertado,está mira a Green

Hola:Root le dice

Hola,yo gracias por salvarme: Green le dice

No hay de qué,solo quiero que me cuentes cómo conociste a mi madre:Root le dice

Echo,te lo diré,pero creo que Shaw quiere entrar y estar aquí para tí ahora mismo: Green le dice

Se levanta y sale,en eso entra Shaw y se sienta con ella,le pasa la mano por la cara,quitándole la sangre que tiene seca,que le ha salido por la boca

Cómo estás:Shaw le pregunta

Buen, gracias a tí:Root le dice

Eso que has hecho a sido una tontería:Shaw le dice

Ya,bueno era la más cercana a él y Finch:Root le dice

Se ha ido,pero cuando le vea le voy a dar un puñetazo en la cara por lo que te ha echo:Shaw le dice

Root le agarra la mano para que no se vaya,así que Shaw se tumba a su lado,Root pone su cabeza en el pecho,Shaw le pasa la mano por la cintura

Cuando Reese entra ve que Root,se ha dormido y que Shaw no se ha movido de su lado,así que sale

Parece que Root se ha dormido:Reese le dice

Señor nos vamos: Lambert le pregunta

Si,pero solo hasta mañana,quiero hablar con ella por favor: Green le dice

Vale,voy a por el coche: Lambert le dice

No,hay un hotel aquí a lado,vamos para allá y vosotros: Green les pregunta

También nos vamos mañana íbamos a volver:Martine le dice

Quedan a una hora,antes de irse Reese les deja una nota que ya se han ido y que mañana volverían todos para hablar y saber todo

Shaw le pasa la mano de arriba abajo,siente que está cansada así que a los pocos minutos se queda dormida con ella en sus brazos

 


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Root es la primera en despertarse,se gira pero ve que Shaw está dormida,así que se mueve con cuidado sin despertarla,sale y va al baño, cuando sale del baño ve que todavía está dormida así que va la salón 

Mira por los lados y ve una nota, diciendo que luego vendría para hablar,así que va a la cocina y empieza a preparar el desayuno

Shaw se mueve y nota que las sábanas están frías,así que va al baño y luego sale al salón,ve a Root en la cocina preparando el desayuno,así que va sin hacer ruido,se coloca detrás y la rodea

Hola: Root le dice

Hola, que tal:Shaw le pregunta

Bien, preparando el desayuno: Root le dice,se gira y la besa,al final Shaw la ayuda a preparar el desayuno

Deja las tortitas en la mesa,y va a por los cubiertos, Root trae los cafés

Que pasa:Shaw le pregunta

Es Finch, seguro que va hacer algo más: Root le dice

He eso no va a pasar y si pasa lo vamos a detener:Shaw le dice

Si,tienes razón: Root le dice

Donde están todos:Shaw le pregunta

Hay una nota que dice que luego vienen: Root le dice

Siguen desayunando,hasta que llaman a la puerta,Shaw saca el arma y va ha ver quién es,mira y es Finch,así que abre pero no de todo

Que quieres: Shaw le pregunta

Hablar con ella, Green es malvado construyó a samaritano:Finch le dice

Root se acerca a la puerta y la abre de todo,ahí está Finch al que no quiere ver, cuando esté la ve intenta hablar,pero Root le da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se caiga para atrás,Shaw solo se ríe

Vete de aquí: Root le dice

Quiero que sepas que él,va a volver a construir a un AI y lo sabes:Finch le dice

No,no lo sé,solo sé que él es mi padre y me puede contar algo de mi madre: Root le dice

Y si te miente que vas hacer:Finch le pregunta

Ya lo veré pero eso me toca a mí decidirlo no a tí: Root le dice

Root le cierra la puerta para que no diga nada más,lo que no sabe es que Finch ya ha echo algo

Se preparan para hablar con ellos,ya habían quedado en un lugar,así que van para allá

En otra parte Reese, Martine, Lambert y Green habían desayunando y van de camino donde donde van hablar,llegan al sitio

Los que Finch ha contratado también ya están en el sitio

Unos minutos después llegan las chicas hablando,los ve así que se acerca,pero antes de poder hablar,les empiezan a disparar

Sacan sus armar y empiezan a sacar a la gente,van corriendo hacia ellos,uno de ellos iba a coger a Green,pero Root le aparta en el último momento,cogiéndola y llevándosela,la han disparado en el brazo,le dan una patada en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente

En el parque Shaw va a matar al que tienen,todos miran a ver si están bien una vez echo eso,se lo llevan

La policía ya viene, también Joss y Fusco,a lo lejos ve a Green con ellos,así que sacan las armas y van corriendo pero Reese les para

No  hay disparos: Reese le dice

Pero esto no lo ha echo él: Joss le pregunta

No, alguien lo ha echo:Shaw le dice

Quién: Martine

Creo ya se quién lo ha echo:Shaw les dice

Quién: Green le pregunta

Finch les dice:Shaw le dice

Voy a matarle:Shaw le dice

Yo te ayudaré: Lambert le dice

En el metro Finch ya ha recibido la de que le tiene,así que va,pero es Root la que está

Han llegado al metro pero Finch no está, cuando entra ve que el monitor,hay una imagen,se acerca y es Root,pero cuando miran más de cerca es para Green

Lo juro si le hace algo le mato: Green les dice

No serás el único:Shaw le dice

Deciden esperar a que vuelva,les dice que se esconda y le cogerán

Root acaba de despertar y va a Finch ahí parado,le va a matar, cuando se liberé

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Root siente un puñetazo golpear su cara,se gira y escupe sangre,Finch lo está viendo

Root él te está mintiendo:Finch le dice,pero Root no le ha dicho nada todavía

En el metro a Shaw se le ha congelado la sangre, viendo como le da puñetazos,Shaw está segura que le va ha matar

Green está viendo como la golpea,jamás se lo va a perdonar

Root consigue cortar las cuerdas que la atan y antes de que le vuelva a golpear le sujeta el brazo y le da una patada, Root le quita el arma y le mata, escucha que vienen más así que se va corriendo,coge un móvil,jura que le va a matar

En la calle, Root llama,lo coge Fusco

Fusco: Fusco le pregunta

Soy yo, necesito que vengas a buscarme: Root le dice mientras que corre

Donde estas: Fusco le dice coge el coche y va ha toda velocidad

Esto a lado del puente Brooklyn: Root le dice

Vale te veo en la avenida grande: Fusco le dice

Root sigue corriendo cuando un coche se para a su lado,es Fusco así que se sube

Arranca: root le dice

Porque: Fusco le pregunta

Ellos nos van ha matar: Root le dice mientras mira a ver cuántas balas le queda,no las suficientes así que vuelve a llamar

Si: Green pregunta

Soy yo: Root le dice

Donde estas: Green le pregunta,Shaw se acerca para escuchar

Donde tienes agentes: Root le pregunta

Cerca de la quinta avenida: Green le dice

Vale ,pueden matarlos a los que nos siguen: Root le pregunta

Si,voy a avisarles: Green le dice

Green les llama y Root con Fusco están llegando,se meten por un callejón,ahí les están apuntados con las armas

Green os ha llamado: Root le pregunta

Si,iros,hay tenéis un coche:uno le dice

Se van corriendo y cuando están en el coche escuchan disparos,Fusco lo conduce hasta la casa de Root

A Shaw le han dicho que iban a ir para allá,sale corriendo,con todos los demás siguiéndola rápidamente

Shaw llega a casa,aún Root no ha llegado, escucha la puerta abrirse,como no sabe quién es sacan las armas, cuando entra es Root con Fusco

Joder,podéis guárdalas: Fusco les pregunta

Donde está Root:Shaw le dice

Detrás,está cogiendo aire: Fusco le dice

En ese momento Root también entra, cuando Shaw la ve se acerca a ella,y le mueve el pelo hacia el oído

Hola: Root le dice

Hola,no te pregunto cómo estás,pero como estás:Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

Que cuando tenga a Finch le voy a matar: Root le dice

No serás la única: Green le dice

Gracias por tu ayuda: Fusco le dice

De nada,es mi hija: Green le dice

Me quedaría hablar,pero quiero quitarme toda la sangre: Root les dice

Shaw va con ella al baño,ahí con cuidado le ayuda a quitarse la ropa,está llena de moratones

Cómo te han echo éstos:Shaw le pregunta

Cuando me escapaba,me tiraron por una ventana y me hicieron pasar por una puerta: Root le dice

Shaw entras conmoción a la ducha, después te lo digo todos: Root le pregunta

Shaw se quita la ropa y entra con ella en la ducha

Root la acorrala en la pared y la besa,Shaw mueve el cuello,para que le muerda su pulso

 


	6. Chapter 6

Deja que el agua el golpe, Shaw está aquí con ella, que es lo que importa

Shaw la besa y está la devuelve el beso, Rootea a Shaw en la pared y la besa con fuerza

Shaw le agarra del cuello, Root lleva su mano hacia el clotis de Shaw, que gime, le mete dos dedos y Shaw le muerde el cuello llegando

Joder: Shaw le dice

La raíz del baño y la salida del baño, están todos esperando para saber qué ha pasado

¿Qué te parece la verdad?

Estas bien: verde le pregunta en voz baja

Si, pero tú has prometido decirme todo sobre cómo conociste a mi madre: Root le dice

Y lo voy hacer: Green le dice

En ese momento llaman a la puerta, miran Finch así que saca su arma, y abre la puerta.

Finch la mira ve que está cabreada, intenta acercarse, pero Shaw tiene su arma apuntado a la cabeza

Que quieres Finch: Root le pregunta

Pedir disculpas, ya ellos: Finch les dice

Mira, quién sabe, pero resulta que es mi padre: Root le dice

Y si te ha mentido: Finch le pregunta

Ya se lo dije, quería que me contara algo de mi madre: Root le dice

Siento haberte secuestrado y darte una paliza: Finch le dice

 Vete ahora: Root le dice

Finch intenta hablar, pero Green le coge y le da un puñetazo en la cara, se lleva la mano a la cara, se levanta

Una pregunta si has dicho qué hacer: Finch le pregunta

Matarle, se lo dije y lo haré: Root le dice

Pero ese es mi problema no el tuyo: Root le dice

Finch sabe que es mejor irse ahora, Green también se va, con todos, solo queda Shaw con ella

Shaw se acerca y la besa, Root la mira a los ojos, sabe que está preocupanda 

Quieres que vaya contigo:Shaw le pregunta

Si y si me miente matarle: Root le dice

Shaw se ríe y la besa, Root pone su cabeza en el pecho de Shaw quién la abraza,se queda dormida,pero unos minutos después alguien está llamando a la puerta

Quién es:Shaw pregunta,tiene su arma en alto

Abre:Finch le dice

Shaw abre y de repente varias personas entra y cogen a Root,dejan a Shaw inconsciente, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos Root ya no está

Mierda:Shaw se dice a si,coge el móvil y llama a Reese

Que pasa: Reese le dice, dormido

Han cogido a Root:Shaw le dice

Quién: Reese le dice,ya se está vistiendo y cogiendo sus armas

Finch:Shaw le dice

Shaw baja y Reese ya está, también han llamado, Green y a los suyos y le han dicho lo que ha pasado

En otra parte, Root se está despertando y Finch está ahí mirándola,ella está cabreada,está muy segura que le va ha matar

Escúchame:Finch le dice

Que te escuché, estoy atada y siendo golpeada: Root le dice

Antes de poder decir algo siente que la duermen,está todo oscuro


	7. Chapter 7

Después de que se desmayarse, quién les pegaba se fueron, pero Root solo lo fingió, le quitó las llaves y se quita las esposas

Se levanta y sale por la puerta que ahí, ve unas armas así que las coge, va por el pasillo y ve que alguien se acerca asi que se esconde, cuando comprueba que no hay nadie le mata

Sigue caminando, cuando gira a la derecha ve que hay una puerta, así que va y la abre, es la salida así que se va

Dentro de la están buscando pero no la encuentra

Root camina hasta que va un coche que roba, pero antes de irse ve a Finch que se mete en un edificio

Root se mete en el edificio y va hasta él, ahí están las personas pero les dispara, cuando Finch se da la vuelta siente un gran golpe en la cabeza

Le ata y mira en el ordenador, sabe que no hay nadie, así que sigue, ve que hay fotos de ella y de Green, conversaciones y como Shaw le había mentido, escucha un ruido y ve que Finch se está despertado, así que coge una silla y se sienta delante de él, con el arma

Finch se despierta intenta moverse pero no puede, al mirar al frente ve a Root con una pistola

Hola Finch: Root le dice

Root que has hecho: Finch le pregunta

Escaparme, por supuesto que más voy a hacer: Root le dice

Porque estoy atado: Finch le pregunta

Te quiero matar, pero no lo voy a hacer y también he descubierto que les dijiste que me vigilarán: Root le dice

Supongo que va a matar a Martine cuando se lo diga: Root le dice

Root le ata y le da un golpe en la cabeza, pero antes de irse le borra todo el ordenador, se va 

Root compra un móvil y llama a Lambert

Si: Lambert pregunta

Soy yo: Root le dice

Root está bien, dónde estás: Lambert le pregunta

Estoy en las afueras de Queen,coge a mi padre y a todos y nos vamos: Root le dice

Ok,nos vemos en el aeropuerto: Lambert le dice y después desconecta la llamada

Lambert va a Green y le cuenta todo y que Root va para el aeropuerto,está cabreado,quiere matarles pero se va a ir

Root por su parte ya ha llegado,está esperando para irse,ve un coche aparece,son ellos,se bajan y se suben al avión,se va sin mirar atrás

Los demás han sido detenidos, porque dónde estaban ha explotado el coche y Finch por secuestro por una chica niño y los demás por matar

Root y el resto han puesto rumbo desconocido,no lo van ha decidir


End file.
